Solo Cinco Minutos Más
by Incantatem
Summary: Remus Lupin suele pasar horas en la biblioteca y El lo sabe,Conoce su horario y sus libros favoritos...también sabe de ese "problema" que tiene Lupin para reparar túnicas y es que un "reparo" puede no ser fácil (SLASH)


Por supuesto, estos personajes no son míos, todo es de JKR y WB ( Pero Remus es MÍO!!!!)

Notas: Slash (relación chicoXchico) Y SÍ...esta es una pareja inusual.

.

.

.

Solo Cinco Minutos Más

.

.

.

Por un momento se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo ahí. La enorme y silenciosa biblioteca, regida por la aun más enorme y silenciosa Señora Prince definitivamente no estaba entre los lugares que acostumbraba frecuentar. Largos pasillos repletos de libros viejos y amarillentos, estantes de madera labrada y filas interminables de mesas de roble. El único sonido que podía definir era el incesable rasgar de las hojas ajadas al pasarlas, el murmullo de las plumas sobre el pergamino y el repiqueteo de los toscos zapatos de tacón de la vieja bibliotecaria, asechando al resguardo de sus preciosos libros contra los estudiantes atolondrados.

Silencio, humedad y ecos. La biblioteca no era su sitio preferido, entre otras cosas, por ser tan parecido al salón personal de su padre, en la Malfoy Manor.

Miró el reloj muggle sobre la puerta de entrada, solo unos minutos mas... solo un poco....

Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos y escucharía la amable voz dando las buenas tardes a la vieja dama, recibiendo por respuesta un (muy inusual) saludo en un tono casi dulce. . Incluso había contado los lentos pasos (38 en total, incluido el frecuente tropiezo con la capa) que daría aquel hasta el estante de la derecha, sacaría alguno de los primeros libros de la tercera fila, caminaría hasta la última mesa, aquella detrás de los anaqueles de "historia de la magia" que nadie en su sano juicio revisaría y pasaría aquellas horas libres leyendo bajo la ventana.

Cuatro minutos. Siempre era puntual, sobre todo cuando no había ningún motivo para serlo. Había aprendido que, cuando aquel quería pensar, sacaba "Defensas contra lo Oscuro" de Leonora Robautress. Cuando se sentía cansado, optaba por literatura muggle, Obras de Shakespeare sobretodo. Y cuando su estado de ánimo era más bien triste, pasaba horas detrás de Novelas de aventuras: "Los tres mosqueteros" parecía ser su favorita....

Y es que este era el único medio de adivinar sus sentimientos. El título de un libro era lo único que dejaba pasar a través de aquella máscara afable, tan parecida y tan diferente de la suya propia...

Tres minutos y medio. Esos estúpidos niños de primero hacían demasiado ruido. ¿Dónde estaba la inútil bibliotecaria cuando se le necesitaba? Elfos domésticos rebeldes, semi gigantes torpes, sangres sucias... ¿Quién demonios contrataba al personal de esa escuela? ¿Granger?

Un minuto y medio.

Había deseado muchas veces hablar con él. Cada mañana lo veía en la mesa de profesores, con aspecto de no haber probado una comida decente en años, con ojeras en el rostro pálido, con canas y arrugas en el perfil aún joven... cada mañana veía la misma túnica remendada y la capa por demás roída, saludando cálidamente a cada profesor, Ofreciendo divertido Mermelada y mantequilla a Severus Snape... Cada mañana lo observaba desayunar ávidamente, sin poder disimular el hambre voraz que lo hacía terminara con los restos de mermelada en las mejillas que Sprout, Magonagall o Sinistra quitaban con ternura evidente... Jamás bajaba a comer. Era la hora en que subía a la biblioteca, sacando a hurtadillas un chocolate detrás de los libros y escondiéndolo entre las mangas, dando sigilosas mordiditas a escondidas de la bibliotecaria.

Dos minutos.

Esos niños.... ¿perdería demasiados puntos si los hacía desmayar?

En una ocasión lo había encontrado en la enfermería. Era de madrugada y él no había podido dormir debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Subió a buscar a Pomfrey después de haber despertado a todo el tercer año de Slytherin. ¿Exagerado? Bah... en verdad había sido un dolor de cabeza horrible. Y no, no tenía nada que ver la tormenta de esa noche.

Había encontrado a Lupin tendido en una cama con la cabeza vendada, probablemente el motivo por el que Snape lo había reemplazado en la clase de aquel día. O al menos, el motivo que podría haber creído, antes de terminar el informe de Snape. El de los hombres Lobo. Pero ese es otro asunto.

Había subido a la enfermería, Sin señales de Pomfrey, se había quedado sentado en una de las camillas. Entonces no lo reconoció, pero Lupin se encontraba justamente en la de al lado. Y no, no había sido un buen día: su padre no estaba nada contento con los "informes" que había recibido sobre su conducta. Ni sobre sus calificaciones, ni sobre sus progresos, ni sobre el quidditch. A ese paso, decía, le valdría mas romper la varita y meterse de ayudante de elfo doméstico....

La lluvia seguía cayendo, un trueno y después otro. ¿Hasta cuando lograría ser lo "suficientemente bueno?"....

Madam Pofremy nunca llegó. Por el contrario, una mano posó sobre su hombro un chocolate, y detrás de él, una voz amable...

- ¿Un mal día Señor Malfoy?

Un minuto....

No había respondido si no con una mueca arrogante y un murmullo de desprecio, pero conservo el chocolate. Unas cuantas mordidas después, el dolor de cabeza se había ido, pero Draco ya no pudo dormir. Caminó un rato por el castillo hasta llegar a una de tantas ventanas: ya había amanecido, pero aun se distinguía la silueta borrosa de la luna llena.

Cualquier idiota lo habría adivinado. O al menos, cualquier idiota que hiciera correctamente el trabajo que había encomendado Snape: Remus Lupin era un licántropo.

En su primera clase de DCLAO, se habían enfrentado a un boggart. Un maldito y estúpido boggart que frente a el, estuvo a punto de tomar la apariencia de su padre.

"Draco Malfoy le tiene miedo a papa"...

Habría quedado en ridículo.

Cuando la rubia cabellera comenzó a tomar forma, el boggart aun de espaldas, Lupin lo atrajo hacia el, convirtiéndose en lo que, obviamente, era una luna llena. Nadie pareció darse cuenta.

Crabbe preguntó por que tenía miedo de Luna Lovegood.

Pansy preguntó por que Lupin temía a los adornos de navidad.

¡¿Qué pasaba con ese maldito sombrero seleccionador?!

Las Cuatro en punto.

Desde la tarde del tren, Draco se había ocupado de burlarse de las viejas y raídas ropas de Lupin. Un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que no podía remendarse la ropa... Vaya cosa.

Millicent le había contado que lo había encontrado solo, en la sala de profesores, el día que Filch la había hecho pulir todas las mesas y sillas del despacho. Lupin estaba intentando "coser" (un inútil método muggle para remendar ropa, según explicó esta) un enorme rasgón de su eterna túnica parchada (Draco imaginaba que estaría en el mismo lugar en donde sus pies se enredaban al ir leyendo, distraído, por los pasillos de Hogwarts)

Según Millicent, MacGonagall entro justo en el momento en que el maestro tenía los dedos sangrando y parecía a punto de gritar de frustración.

-¿Remus?

-eh...si, buenas noches Pro... Minerva

-¿puedo saber por que es imperativo a estas horas de la noche desangrarte los dedos?

-pues... creo que no daría muy buena imagen dando clase con la túnica rota...

-¡por el amor de dios, Remus, Eres un mago!

y con un sencillo "Reparo!" había arreglado la túnica de Lupin.

-Bueno... si Minerva, pero sucede que me agrada la costura muggle...

-¿y parte de estos ritos requieren destazarte los dedos?

-bueno.... La verdad es que mi varita no es buena con el "reparo".Suena ridículo, pero es el único hechizo que jamás he logrado hacer... En vez de repararse, las costuras de mi ropa terminan amarrando mis manos

-¿¿Me estas diciendo que eres capaz de hacer un patronus, pero no de coser decentemente una capa?? Oo

-bien podría decirse eso....¡¡Pero no se lo diga a Flitwick o me hará repetir el tercer curso!!

Y si, ahora iba llegando, innecesariamente puntual, como siempre.

El roce de las acabadas telas, la sonrisa cordial y el chocolate bien escondido. El profesor eligió "Sueño de una noche de verano"

Draco muchas veces quiso acercarse a el, Hablarle de los "gryndowls" que parecían fascinarlo (y que el mismo había criado en la mansión, cuando era niño, en lugar de peces) y preguntarle en donde conseguía aquellos chocolates tan deliciosos. Hubiera querido que le enseñara a realizar el encantamiento "Patronum" que había enseñado al estúpido cabeza rajada y también había querido darle las gracias por evitar que los slytherins vieran su boggart. Por supuesto, Malfoy sería el último en reconocer esto, mucho menos aceptarlo... pero eso no impedía que olvidara su comida para "estudiar" cada tarde en la biblioteca.

Unas semanas más tarde, Lupin se marchó, después de que Snape reveló el secreto que Draco pretendía haber olvidado, aparentando ante si mismo ni siquiera haberse percatado. La verdad, es que no tenía ningún deseo de revelarlo. Hasta el último instante, no paró de burlarse de las túnicas remendadas y el aspecto enfermizo de aquel. No le importaba en lo más mínimo si por culpa de Snape, no encontraba otro trabajo ahora que se sabía lo que el era. Tampoco tendría por que interesarle que no pudiera leer más "Hamlet" en la biblioteca, o que no hubiera terminado el libro sobre defensa.

Ojalá que contrataran a algún profesor decente para el próximo curso en vez de un asqueroso licántropo media sangre

Y ojalá hubiera podido decirle que precisamente él conocía un hechizo aun más sencillo para reparar túnicas  
.

Finite Incantatem!

Un DM/RL... imposible? POR SUPUESTO!! Por eso lo dejamos en "amor platónico"... no quiero quedar traumatizada...En fin. ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, etc etc.... Ya sabes, deja un Review!)


End file.
